


Sonnets by Sirius Black

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonnet variations written by Sirius about Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonnet 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> first published December 2010

Your books are usually big

and you read them while eating

chocolate. I’m fairly sure you don’t like figs…

Clearly, though you’re good at beating

me when we’re playing chess,

but I get more than enough chances to win

in bed, although I must confess

that I do rather love it when you pin

me down until we’ve both expired.

You spend endless hours

on homework even though you get tired.

I often wonder what you would say if I gave you flowers.

So please, take this poem with the wagging

of my tail, and I’ll promise to later give you a nice shagging.


	2. Sonnet 02

You often spend your time buried in books

which is no secret, although I wish to

have you glance up and give me those same looks.

I sit around wondering what to do.

These feelings of longing won’t go away

and every time I see you coming,

my heart swoons and I want to make you stay,

to give you a strong sense of belonging.

What would you do I gave you a kiss?

Would you hate me and run away at last?

Or would you join me in eternal bliss?

I really hope that you would decide fast.

I want you to lean in and share your touch

because I love you very, very much!


	3. Sonnet 03

For my dear little Remmy, who I love

very much. I wonder if we could take

a moment, moving quicker than a dove,

to a closet so we can freely make

love without being interrupted by

James of someone else in our dorm.

I thoroughly enjoy being in my

Remmy. I think we could cause a storm.

I wish we could do this much more often

spending ourselves hour after hour.

I love the way your expression softens

every time I ask for a shower.

So, let’s skip class and have some fun,

I can promise that you won’t want to run!


	4. Sonnet 04

If the world came to an end tonight

and if tears were to fall down your face

I would make sure to hold you extra tight

we would take our time, set at a perfect pace

and together we’d die in our embrace

after one last kiss and a final dance

we’d run so fast it would become a race

which is such a risky game of chance.

I look around for you in the dark

and can only hope that you’ll join me soon.

It’s so beautiful here, just like a park…

I know they’re your favorite, unlike the moon.

I would lean down and give you a kiss,

But I’m oh-so afraid that I’ll miss.


	5. Sonnet 05

Flower petals adorn your casket

as I look down from above and wonder

why your soul is now in a basket

on your way up to heaven to plunder

the sky. And yet I still sit here alone

and wonder why you haven’t joined me yet,

how can I go on without the soft tone

of your voice filling my heart. I would bet

that you’ve missed me, too. But now I’m not so

sure. You’ve left me here on my own. A solo

soul, out relationship still uncoined.

Remus, if you can hear me, please come,

because my heart is still beating to the tune of your drum.


	6. Sonnet 06

I must confess, I don’t know what to do.

you tell me that you’re having our child,

and you think that I’m elated, but you

don’t see the apprehension that is piled

beneath the surface. Every time you need

me to comfort you, I find it quite hard

to let you go. Everyday nature helps feed

the life inside you, but I see a shard

drifting closer and closer to your hand

and I keep on worrying that you will

stab yourself and forever leave this land.

I want you to know that you both fill

my heart with love. With me I want you to stay

and never ever _ever_ go away.


	7. Sonnet 07

Dark thoughts of you keep clouding my vision.

I keep imagining that you’re dead…  
how I wish I could make an incision

and get these disgusting thoughts from my head.

How can you stand to sit here and kiss me

when in the depths of my mind you’re bleeding?

I’m so afraid that one day you will see

my own supply of blood depleting

across the pristine floor of our new flat

and I can only imagine the scream

that would tear from your throat as you sat

in a pool of my cooling blood. This theme

of death is really one I ought to forget.

Use your love, and envelop me in your net.


	8. Sonnet 08

Remus, I really, really love your bits,

especially when you put them inside.

It often sends me into bouts of fits.

When we both want it, there’s no way to hide

because we are going to lose our minds.

I enjoy giving you sloppy kisses;

I really love it when your member finds

that _one spot_ but hate it when it misses.

I love listening to all the pleasured

noises that you make with ever thrust

that you take. Your tendencies are treasured

deep within my heart; know this, you must.

Please hurry up and get back into bed,

and if you’re lucky, I’ll give you head!


	9. Sonnet 09

Watching from above, your too pale face lies

with your head against the ground, abandoned.

Alone. Blank, dead eyes face up towards the skies.

I long to reach out to where you landed,

for I don’t know how much more hurt my soul

can take. Your love kept me strong, and when I

died, from you a precious treasure I stole.

Deep down I know you never meant to die,

but I can’t help crying over your dead

body. Your lips are turning blue, and yet

I can still see us together in bed

sharing a quiet moment. I would bet

that we will be together again, but

from the mortal world, we both have been cut.


End file.
